Sussurri nel Deserto
by LoryBlackWolf
Summary: Un'alba nel Deserto, tinta ai bordi di oscurità. Una battaglia è persa: la guerra è appena cominciata, il cui esito dipende dal filo di una sola spada e dal cuore di una sola donna.
1. Pioggia

**Capitolo 1 - Pioggia**

_«Ho sempre amato il deserto. Ci si siede su una duna di sabbia. Non si vede nulla. Non si sente nulla. E tuttavia qualche cosa risplende in silenzio.»_

_Antoine de Saint-Exupéry_

Colonna sonora: E. S. Posthumus, Marunae

Il vento spirava con forza, sollevando grandi nubi di sabbia dalle dune secolari del deserto. Il sole vi filtrava a malapena, lottando con ogni singolo granello per poter bagnare il suolo coi suoi raggi d'oro e illuminare il profilo della donna che correva in quel mare d'ocra, lungo l'apice delle sue onde. Ansimava furiosamente nell'impeto della corsa, inghiottendo sabbia e tossendo violentemente ogni qual volta gli insidiosi granelli le serravano la gola in una morsa graffiante, eppure continuava a correre, a fuggire dalle ombre che la inseguivano. La candida tunica di seta pregiata che indossava era ridotta ormai a brandelli dopo giorni di pellegrinaggio e di ricerca, le cui larghe maniche strappate ondeggiavano al vento seguendo il moto del suo corpo, aprendosi come ali rotte e ferite che mai avrebbero potuto più solcare il cielo. Si voltò senza fermarsi, e scorse in lontananza il nero delle creature che da giorni la braccavano senza darle tregua e ora, eccitate dalla caccia, le si stringevano addosso come un cappio, ansiose di raggiungerla e compiere il volere del loro dio. Lei strinse i pugni, e raccolse ogni briciolo di forza rimastogli per darsi lo slancio e lasciarsi scivolare lungo il fianco di una duna, affondando i piedi nudi ricoperti da abrasioni nella sabbia fine così da mantenere l'equilibrio. Giunta alla base, socchiuse gli occhi castani per guardarsi disperatamente attorno in cerca di qualunque via di fuga, oltre la danza spasmodica dei granelli sollevati dalla tempesta; un alone scuro si stagliava davanti a lei, che impiegò qualche istante per rendersi conto che non si trattava di un gioco di luci. Si rialzò di scatto e riprese la sua corsa in quella direzione, concedendosi un fugace sprazzo di speranza quando riconobbe in quella visione un agglomerato roccioso tagliato in più punti da profonde spaccature, forse le antiche spoglie di quella che fu una catena montuosa. Dietro di lei, una delle creature unì all'ululato del vento il proprio osceno ruggito.

Raggiunse il riparo offerto dalle rocce in poche ampie falcate che le parvero lunghe intere stagioni, e si infilò in una stretta spaccatura che si dipanava a lungo in esse, come una profonda cicatrice, gemendo ogni qual volta calpestava un frammento di pietra acuminato o sentiva la sua tunica impigliarsi in una crepa. I calzoni neri che indossava, più adatti ad un ragazzino che a lei, si strapparono all'altezza delle ginocchia e scoprirono lembi di pelle ambrata e graffiata, in alcuni punti abbastanza da sanguinare. Lei non vi badò, ansante di paura e rabbia nei confronti di tutto ciò che l'aveva condotta in quella situazione. La spaccatura si aprì in un'ampia grotta il cui soffitto era crollato sotto il peso dei secoli, lasciandola scoperta alle intemperie e al vento ululante per così tanto tempo da essersi quasi del tutto riempita di sabbia. Strinse i denti quando i suoi piedi feriti toccarono nuovamente quel suolo polveroso, e si diresse verso un punto dove gli speroni di roccia offrivano un minimo di riparo. Stette immobile con le spalle al muro, in attesa, spostando spasmodicamente lo sguardo da un angolo all'altro in cerca di una qualunque minaccia, e delle creature che di certo non si sarebbero fatte ingannare da un nascondiglio tanto futile. E si irrigidì, quando udì i primi sibili provenire dall'alto.  
>Si sarebbero detti uomini, se visti da lontano. Uomini storpi dai corpi rigonfi e gli arti ossuti, ma indubbiamente uomini. Solo ad un'occhiata più accurata ci si sarebbe potuto rendere conto della molle sostanza nera di cui erano formate le loro membra, ai rivoli di viscido materiale che li ricopriva come un orrido sistema di vene e arterie, pulsante di energia ultraterrena. I loro volti bestiali erano la grottesca imitazione di quelli umani, nient'altro che orbite vuote e oscure e fauci irte di zanne luride. Erano in tre, e percorrevano il bordo dell'immensa fossa annusando l'aria ed emettendo ringhi gorgoglianti, abbastanza intelligenti da puntare in particolare la spaccatura da cui la ragazza era entrata. Lei si morse il labbro, osservando tutto ciò. Era in trappola.<p>

La prima delle creature allungò le sue mani artigliate verso la parete di roccia e la discese, atterrando pesantemente sulla sabbia per guardarsi attorno con movimenti fatti di scatti innaturali e viscidi suoni. Le altre due la seguirono poco dopo, emettendo gorgogli orrendamente simili a sogghigni e sommesse risate, consapevoli d'esser giunti alla fine della loro caccia. Nascosta nel suo cantuccio, la donna li osservò e si sforzò di domare il fiatone, concentrandosi e analizzando i segnali provenienti dal suo corpo così come le era stato insegnato, durante le lunghe ore di meditazione sotto le stelle. Si lasciò andare ad una calma tesa, chiudendo le mani a pugno e riaprendole più volte mentre il suo respiro si placava, e le creature si facevano sempre più vicine. Poi, con leggiadra risolutezza, abbandonò il suo nascondiglio e lasciò che le creature la scorgessero con sibili compiaciuti. Il suo volto dai tratti esotici e delicati era illuminato da una fierezza e una determinazione rare per qualunque uomo o donna, sostenuto da una fede che, nonostante tutto, ardeva in lei con la forza di un incendio. Le creature le si avvicinarono ghignando come iene, pregustando una facile preda e allargandosi a ventaglio attorno a lei. Era circondata, e priva di difese. Nessuna arma, che non fosse sé stessa. Una litania di note antiche quanto la terra stessa vinse l'ululato del vento, quando lei diede voce alle preghiere innalzate ad Ormazd, il dio della Luce, e sinuosi lampi turchesi la avvolsero danzando attorno al suo corpo, abbagliando i tre mostri che indietreggiarono allarmati. Ma per quanto profondo potesse essere il loro turbamento, la voce del loro padrone che li istigava a ghermire quella fragile donna era ancora più forte. Il primo si lanciò contro di lei protendendo le mani artigliate, spalancando le fauci stillanti di liquido bluastro e sibilando minacciosamente. Ma prima che potesse anche solo toccarla, un'esplosione di luce lo investì con la forza di un maglio bruciando le sue immonde carni, sbalzandolo via come privo di peso e schiacciandolo con violenza inaudita contro la parete della grotta, dove la materia che lo componeva si disgregò in una nube tossica di fumo oleoso. Le altre due nemmeno ci fecero caso, tale era il disarmante terrore che Elika, la principessa degli Ahura, instillava in loro.

Lei ritrasse il braccio che aveva scagliato il lampo di luce sacra contro la belva, e volse lo sguardo vero le altre due. Si era sempre ritenuta una persona caritatevole, ma non riuscì a provare neppure un briciolo di pietà davanti a quegli esseri privi di anima, fantocci da guerra creati dall'antico nemico del suo dio. Scorse la paura nei loro gesti, e una rabbia indignata la colse nel vedere in essi nient'altro che la futile imitazione di esseri viventi da parte di Ahriman, il dio delle Tenebre, che li aveva modellati concedendo loro unicamente gli istinti necessari affinché potessero compiere il suo volere. Prima che potesse far altro, però, esse ebbero l'intuizione di attaccare assieme lanciandosi contro di lei con furia animalesca, tale da farla agire in maniera repentina e poco accorta. Sollevò le mani per innalzare davanti a sé uno scudo di luce, ma non fu abbastanza rapida da impedire ad uno dei poderosi artigli di superare la sua difesa e di squarciarle la pelle del braccio sinistro, e di sentire l'acuto dolore della battaglia. Lanciò un urlo, e approfittò della fugace distrazione delle creature per voltarsi e correre via, stringendosi il braccio ferito e dirigendosi verso l'estremità opposta della grotta crollata. Le due bestie le corsero dietro spezzando il sibilo del vento con i loro acuti strilli, inesorabili.

Il sangue le colò lungo il polso fino a gocciolar via dal gomito, caldo e fluido, incrinando la sua determinazione. Per quanto fosse stata cresciuta dai migliori strateghi del regno preparandosi per la battaglia e la difesa del Tempio, non era mai scesa davvero in guerra ad un livello così profondamente fisico, e comunque mai da sola. Il dolore era travolgente e terribile, e l'unica cosa che poté fare fu tentare di fuggire attraverso quel territorio a lei sconosciuto e ostile, con i servi di Ahriman tanto vicini da poter avvertire l'olezzo del loro fiato. Alzò lo sguardo e vide davanti a sé le macerie del crollo, accumulate lungo quella che fu la parete più a nord della grotta e abbastanza numerose da vincere l'erosione del vento e il manto di sabbia che aveva coperto tutto il resto, lasciandole sporgere fino all'apertura verso l'esterno. Avrebbe potuto scalarle facilmente, ma non con quel braccio malridotto e con quegli esseri immondi alle sue spalle. Si volse di scatto e lasciò sgorgare nuovamente il potere concessole dal dio della Luce, compiendo un arco col braccio sano e scagliando contro le belve una falce di luce, che sfrigolò nell'aria e mozzò la testa alla più vicina che ricadde pesantemente a terra, colta da orribili spasmi. Ne mancava solo una, e le rocce erano davanti a lei. Spiccò il primo balzo per salire sulla più bassa e piatta che l'avrebbe condotta ad una serie di rientranze, ma prima che potesse raggiungerle avvertì una gelida sensazione alla caviglia sottile e sentì con orrore una mano serrarsi attorno ad essa, con tanta forza da farle udire lo scricchiolio delle ossa. Non fece neppure in tempo ad urlare, che l'ultima creatura la tirò via con una violenza tale da sollevarla, e avvertì con cruda chiarezza l'impatto contro la parete di roccia levigata quando il mostro la lanciò contro di essa. Si sentì spremere via tutta l'aria dai polmoni e il mondo le vorticò attorno, mentre ricadeva pesantemente sulla sabbia con lo sguardo annebbiato dal dolore.

Elika gemette, mortalmente stordita, lottando contro la debolezza che minacciava di sopraffarla e alla nausea che la attanagliava in una morsa, impedendole di muoversi. E nella sua mente confusa dalla sofferenza e dal terrore pregò, innalzò silenziose e disperate preghiere al dio che aveva abbandonato il suo popolo da generazioni, che era rimasto impassibile davanti alla liberazione di Ahriman e aveva lasciato che il re del suo popolo spezzasse la sua prigione. Che le aveva concesso la possibilità di rinchiuderlo all'umile prezzo della sua vita, e che aveva lasciato che uno straniero infrangesse la sua ultima speranza distruggendo l'ultimo sigillo. Tutto questo era colpa sua, di quell'uomo che le aveva ridato la vita vanificando il suo sacrificio.  
>E quella vita stava per spegnersi di nuovo, per l'ultima volta.<br>Chiuse gli occhi, arresa innanzi al destino che Ormazd aveva scritto per lei. Avvertì il fiato gelido della creatura su di lei, un improvviso sibilo metallico e un tonfo sordo. Poi più nulla, oltre all'onnipresente suono della tempesta.  
>Impiegò diversi secondi per riuscire a riaprire gli occhi, e a mettere a fuoco ciò che era avvenuto davanti a lei. Il mostro era a terra, la sua carne lucida si stava sciogliendo e dissolvendo come ghiaccio al sole. Le parve di vedere ondeggiare due lembi di tessuto, rosso e blu, e batté più volte le palpebre per scorgere l'uomo che aveva dato il via agli eventi che avevano gettato il mondo nel caos. La sua veste bruna era sferzata dal vento, la poca luce del sole si rifletteva sulla lunga lama della sua spada ancora macchiata di nero, e sul mirabile guanto artigliato che portava alla mano sinistra. E vide i suoi occhi, di un blu intenso e chiarissimo, osservarla con apprensione oltre la protezione delle due sciarpe colorate che gli avvolgevano il capo e il affrontato Ahriman insieme. Avevano combattuto i suoi servi l'uno di fianco all'altra, e avevano rinchiuso il dio delle Tenebre nella sua tante battaglie, lei non ne conosceva neppure il nome.<br>«Elika, dannazione. Che hai combinato?»  
>Rinfoderò la spada e le fu subito accanto, si inginocchio e le posò dolcemente le mani sulle spalle, girandola piano per aiutarla a distendersi sulla schiena. Lei gemette di nuovo dal dolore, e lui si curvò sul suo corpo così da concederle un minimo di protezione dal vento, abbassando lo sguardo sulla ferita al braccio. Serrò i denti nel vederla così malridotta, lei che durante tutto il loro viaggio era stata l'ago della bussola che li aveva guidati nel regno in rovina degli Ahura. Avvicinò la mano destra coperta da un guanto semplice al suo volto, per toccarle piano la guancia e riportarla alla realtà, chiamando il suo nome con voce abbastanza forte da farsi udire al di sopra del frastuono della tempesta. Aveva seguito le sue tracce per giorni nelle propaggini più oscure del regno e poi nel deserto, seguito a sua volta dai provocanti sussurri del dio delle Tenebre e dai suoi servi, dopo la loro separazione alla tomba dell'antico re, lì dove assieme avevano ucciso una volta per tutte il padre traditore di Elika. Per poi ritrovarla lì, allo stremo delle forze, ferita in mezzo al nulla.<br>Lui si guardò attorno in cerca di un qualunque riparo, mentre lei ritrovava lentamente la lucidità. Scorse con chiarezza il suo volto, e il sollievo iniziale nel riconoscere il suo compagno di avventure si tramutò d'improvviso in cupa irritazione, quando le tornarono alla mente le ultime ore passate con lui nel regno dei suoi avi. Un feroce tumulto si fece strada nella sua anima, costringendola ad alzare disordinatamente le mani per cercare di allontanarlo da sé, di spingerlo via, di cancellarlo dalla faccia della terra se solo avesse potuto. Era distrutta, il regno degli Ahura era distrutto, e lui che ne era la causa osava starle accanto come se nulla fosse.  
>«Vattene... vattene, non ho più bisogno di te. Per quanto ancora vuoi starmi dietro?» gemette, stringendo il bavero della sua veste che lasciava scoperto in parte il petto e l'addome, cercando di scostarlo e di rialzarsi, a fatica. Ma lui si volse di scatto verso di lei, e il movimento fu tanto repentino da far scivolar giù il lembo di fascia che gli proteggeva labbra e naso dalla sabbia, lasciando scoperto il suo volto. Dai suoi lineamenti e dal colore degli occhi, Elika dedusse già in passato che quello straniero non doveva essere originario della Persia. La cicatrice sulla sua guancia destra era l'emblema di tutte le scorrerie che doveva aver vissuto, e un filo di barba incolta rendeva la sua immagine ancor più trasandata e vissuta. In alcuni momenti passati, lei aveva persino pensato che avesse uno sguardo stranamente dolce, ma ora il suo sorriso era svanito per lasciare il posto ad un'espressione dura e severa, tagliente, tanto intensa che lei ritrasse le mani dalla sua veste, sorpresa.<br>«Ora dammi una buona ragione per cui non dovrei prenderti a schiaffi, Elika.»  
>Non sembrava più l'uomo frivolo che aveva conosciuto. Per alcuni istanti lei rimase in silenzio, e lui ne approfittò per passare la mano sotto la sua schiena aiutandola a sollevarsi a sedere, con un gemito soffocato. Il fatto che riuscisse a stesse seduta senza troppi problemi lo convinse del fatto che probabilmente non aveva riportato fratture, ma questo non bastò ad addolcire la sua espressione. E lei, orgogliosa erede di un popolo guerriero, non apprezzò.<br>«Ti ho già detto che le nostre strade si sono divise. Dopo quel che hai causato il minimo da parte tua sarebbe di andartene via da qui, di nasconderti a sperare che le Tenebre non ti raggiungano. Perché mi hai seguito?»  
>«Perché non mi piace l'idea di vederti morire come un'idiota nel deserto, ecco perché.» rispose a tono come suo solito, con quella vena ironica e strafottente che lo ha sempre caratterizzato e che ha più volte divertito e irritato Elika fino all'esasperazione. In quel frangente era senz'altro la seconda opzione a predominare.<br>«Non hai più alcun motivo per immischiarti in questa storia. Se non fosse stato per te... »  
>«Se non fosse stato per me, cosa? Avanti, dillo.» ribatté lui, sollevando la mano sinistra per muovere le dita artigliate, quasi incitasse la principessa ad infierire. «Tu saresti ancora morta, il mondo sarebbe salvo e tutti sarebbero vissuti felici e contenti. Non è così Elika, e tu lo sai.»<br>Lei fece per controbattere, ma si fermò. Una fitta lancinante proveniente dalla ferita al braccio la zittì e le trafisse il cervello con aghi affilati, piegandola in due mentre si stringeva con forza l'arto ferito con la mano sana. Tremò, mentre tutta la fatica e il dolore, sia nel corpo che nella mente, le ricadeva addosso come un macigno. Si sentì improvvisamente leggera, quando lui la sollevò tra le sue braccia vigorose come se non pesasse nulla, dolcemente, stringendola a sé mentre lei alzava lo sguardo per incrociare ancora una volta il suo, e per scorgervi ora tutto quel calore che le aveva infuso fiducia e la speranza della vittoria.  
>«Andiamocene da qui.»<br>Lei non rispose, mentre il movimento del suo passo la cullava e il vento vorticava furioso attorno a loro. Si lasciò scivolare in un sonno agitato e privo di ristoro, e lui ignorò risoluto l'ululato della tempesta così simile alla voce disumana di Ahriman, ai suoi richiami e alle sue tentazioni, la stessa voce che aveva tentato di corromperlo pochi giorni prima con vane promesse. Sbuffò, beffardo: tutto quello che gli importava di tutta quella folle storia giaceva tra le sue braccia, e finché fosse rimasto sotto la protezione dei suoi artigli non sarebbe bastato Ahriman, e neppure Ormazd a strapparglielo via. Questo pensò, mentre si avviava lungo le pareti della grotta mentre il sole calava sull'orizzonte, lasciando il posto alla notte e alla densa e nefasta oscurità.

La notte scese come un soffocante manto di velluto nero, sul deserto spazzato dai venti. Era diversa, completamente diversa dalle infinite notti che lui aveva passato all'aperto in qualche luogo sperduto del mondo, quale che fosse la temperatura o il vento, la pioggia o quant'altro.  
>Il buio era ostile. Gli sembrava di sentirlo fremere, come una bestia in procinto di avventarsi su una preda facile e indifesa che mai avrebbe potuto immaginare orrore più grande. Le stelle e la luna non si vedevano, non riusciva a ricordare l'ultima volta che le aveva scorte da quando Ahriman si era definitivamente liberato dalla sua millenaria prigionia. Nessuna luce era ammessa, nel suo dominio.<br>Il pertugio nella roccia dove avevano trovato riparo era abbastanza profondo da non far subire a lui né a Elika il supplizio del vento, ma era fin troppo stretto per accendere qualunque tipo di focolare, così da costringerli a sopportare il gelo penetrante delle notti desertiche. Lui si strinse nella veste, e si volse verso l'angolo più profondo della piccola grotta dove Elika dormiva col capo appoggiato alla sacca che si era portato dietro dal palazzo degli Ahura, colma delle poche provviste che era riuscito a racimolare prima di abbandonarlo per mettersi sulle tracce della principessa. Sembrava così debole, avvolta nella coperta che lui aveva umilmente ricavato da uno dei ricchi arazzi dedicati ad Ormazd, tanto fragile da rischiare di spezzarsi ad ogni suo tocco come il più puro dei cristalli. Sospirò, e il suo fiato caldo si condensò in uno sbuffo di vapore che si dissolse quasi all'istante, divorato dal freddo. Rimase in silenzio a guardarle dormire, con l'orecchio teso per cogliere qualunque suono che non fosse l'odiato vento e la mano posata sull'elsa della spada, pronto a difendersi. A difenderla. Serrò i denti con amarezza, passandosi la mano sul volto.  
>«In che razza di guaio dovevamo capitare, mh?» sussurrò nel buio, rivolto più a sé stesso che alla donna addormentata. Le aveva ripulito le ferite con buona parte dell'acqua che si era portato dietro, e fasciato come meglio poteva il braccio e i piedi bruciati dalla sabbia rovente. Non poteva far altro che affidarsi alla sua buona costituzione, e sperare di non ritrovarsela con le ferite infettate nel bel mezzo del deserto, senza nulla più che sé stessi come difesa dall'incubo che ribolliva ad una distanza fin troppo breve per farlo sentire a proprio agio.<p>

Dovevano andarsene. Ma come aveva detto lei stessa, si trattava solo di temporeggiare in attesa dell'inesorabile, della salita al potere del dio delle Tenebre, ora privo di qualunque freno. Poi si sarebbe avventato su ogni città che si fosse trovata sotto il suo sguardo, ogni porto, ogni terra. Lui non ci pensava, ogni volta che la mente carezzava quel piccolo particolare lui lo allontanava senza riserve, abituato com'era a scegliersi un singolo obiettivo e a concentrarsi unicamente su quello, senza perdersi in inutili sviamenti. Era già tanto che si fosse lasciato coinvolgere in una guerra non sua, ed era intenzionato a terminare la storia il prima possibile, senza pensare al futuro ma solo al presente. Non gli era mai capitato d'avere tanta difficoltà a seguire quella linea di pensiero prima di quel frangente.  
>Si avvicinò ad Elika seguito dal lieve tintinnio della spada nel fodero, per sedersi al suo fianco e lasciare che fosse il calore dei loro stessi corpi a scaldarli entrambi, per quel poco che riusciva ad accumularsi nel loro angusto angolo. Lei si mosse appena, raggomitolata su un fianco con la schiena che dava verso di lui.<br>«Hai in mente un piano?» chiese con voce piatta, mentre tamburellava la superficie finemente intagliata del fodero della sua spada con le dita artigliate. «Possibilmente un piano che non si limiti alla frase "devo trovare la mia gente".»  
>Per lunghi secondi non udì alcuna risposta che non fosse il suono del proprio respiro. Poi la voce flebile e appena roca di Elika risuonò all'interno della piccola grotta, rivelando il proprio riposo come falso.<br>«Non ho mai abbandonato la mia terra prima d'ora. Credevo che Ormazd mi avrebbe guidata anche oltre i suoi confini, ma la sua luce rivelatrice svanisce non appena abbandona il mio palmo. Credevo di poter raggiungere comunque una delle città oltre le colline.»  
>«Ma non avevi fatto i conti col deserto, col sole e con i Corrotti. Ora chi è l'ingenuo, principessa?»<br>Lei serrò con forza la mano sana attorno al pesante tessuto della sua coperta, toccata ancora una volta dall'onnipresente schiettezza del suo compagno, che portò le dita al mento con fare meditabondo.  
>«La città più vicina è a tre giorni di cammino. Forse troppo vicina, ma lì potremo rifornirci e riorganizzarci, magari cercare informazioni. Il resto si vedrà.» disse, con una scrollata di spalle.<br>«Come ci riesci?»  
>«Mh?»<br>Elika si sollevò facendo perno sul braccio sano, stando attenta a portarsi al petto quello ferito così da evitare di urtarlo contro il pavimento di pietra. I suoi occhi castani cercarono quelli di lui, nel buio quasi assoluto.  
>«Come puoi parlare con tanta leggerezza, quando abbiamo l'oblio dietro di noi pronto a caderci addosso?»<br>Lui serrò le labbra in una linea sottile, sollevando il capo fino a poggiarlo contro la parete dietro di sé così da poter rilassare la schiena. Non era la prima volta che glielo chiedeva, non si sorprendeva più nel vedere coi propri occhi lo sgomento e il fatalismo di un devoto che ha creduto fermamente in una religione e l'ha vista crollare come un castello di carta, e la cosa iniziava a stancarlo.  
>«Io non parlo con leggerezza, Elika. Parlo come uno che sa molto meno di quanto non sappia tu riguardo Ahriman, che ha provato la Corruzione sulla propria pelle e che ha visto di cosa è capace. Ma non so neppure cosa si può fare per fermarlo: il fatto che non conosca una soluzione non vuol dire che non esista. Ora, tu hai ancora i tuoi poteri – non negare che si stiano rafforzando – e io ho i miei contatti in molte delle città dove sono stato. Tutto sommato siamo messi molto meglio di quanto potessimo sperare. Abbiamo una possibilità per ritrovare la tua gente e marciare contro Ahriman, no? C'è speranza.»<br>Lei tacque, chiusa in uno dei suoi lunghi silenzi colmi di segreti non detti. L'intensità del suo sguardo ebbe il potere di pizzicare una corda nel profondo del suo essere, facendovi risuonare una nota che ogni volta riusciva a turbare la granitica barriera dietro la quale si difendeva, ogni volta che avvertiva la tentazione di lasciarsi andare al calore di qualunque essere umano. Lai tornò a stendersi sul suo giaciglio di fortuna, dandogli le spalle per sprofondare al di sotto della coperta.  
>«Forse.»<p>

Il mattino vide l'epilogo di una nottata priva di sogni e di ristoro. Elika lottò per sollevare le palpebre appesantite dal sonno, rigirandosi sul pavimento di fredda pietra in cerca di una posizione più confortevole, così come aveva fatto per tutta la notte. Quando riuscì finalmente a riaprire gli occhi, accolse con sollievo la sfumatura di luce grigia che dall'esterno rischiarava le pareti di roccia del rifugio, la prima avvisaglia di un'alba attesa troppo a lungo. Si alzò a sedere, e la coperta scivolò sulle sua gambe con un fruscio scoprendone il braccio fasciato, ancora gonfio e pulsante, ma non abbastanza da impedirle di stringere a pugno la mano senza troppe difficoltà. Le ci volle un istante per rendersi conto d'esser sola nella grotta, spoglia di qualunque segno del passaggio di lui. Qualcosa si strinse nel suo cuore prima che la mente potesse fermarlo, la pungente sensazione d'esser nuovamente sola in quel mondo estraneo che mai prima d'allora avrebbe mai potuto anche solo pensare di affrontare, sola e con una promessa di morte in attesa di venir mantenuta. Si alzò in piedi e si diresse a passi lenti verso l'uscita, come sospinta dalla debole corrente di un fiume che mai rivedrà più la sua foce, e che mai potrà intraprendere un cammino diverso da quello del proprio letto.

Un angolo formato dalla parete levigata dal vento le celava la vista del deserto, e fu da quel punto in penombra che lui spunto all'improvviso, con lo sguardo ancora rivolto alle sue spalle e rischiando di urtarla. Lei trasalì e lui fece altrettanto, entrambi sorpresi dall'essersi trovati lì dove nessuno dei due si aspettava. Prima che potessero parlare, un suono proveniente dall'eterno riempì il silenzio ovattato di quell'alba grigia, riempiendo il petto di Elika con un sospiro meravigliato. Un suono basso e profondo, che si espanse nell'aria e si spense gradualmente. Lui le porse la mano, semplicemente, senza dire nessuna parola che non fosse trasmessa col solo sguardo con cui carezzò il volto di lei, lì in quel quadro fatto di toni di grigio dove neppure il colore acceso delle sue sciarpe spiccava. Lei, che tante volte aveva visto quello sguardo che mai aveva davvero colto, posò la mano su quella di lui e strinse dolcemente, lasciandosi condurre via, verso l'uscita dove nuovamente il canto del tuono lontano li accolse.  
>Pioveva. Le dune del deserto erano immerse nella luce di un sole sfuggito alla presa delle immense nubi cariche di pioggia che il vento aveva condotto in quella terra riarsa, e che avevano scelto proprio quel giorno per riversare sulla terra l'acqua promessa, portatrice di rinnovamento. Ogni goccia coglieva quella luce conducendola con sé nella sua corsa verso la sabbia, riempiendo di innumerevoli gemme dorate il cielo dove ancora si potevano scorgere lembi di cielo azzurro. Il buio si stava ritirando, la sua presenza malevola scacciata dalla nascita di un nuovo giorno, come una belva ferita che si ritira sconfitta nella sua tana, in attesa della nuova occasione per poter tornare a caccia. Ma in quell'istante, in quel solo istante in cui la luce si riversò sul mondo assieme al canto della pioggia, Elika volle fingere che la bestia si fosse allontanata per sempre, che suo padre fosse morto senza rimpianto e che avesse trovato la pace, che il Tempio fosse integro e la sua gente salva. Volle crederci, volle crederci davvero mentre camminava verso il sole con la pioggia che scivolava lungo la sua pelle bruna e tra i folti capelli, volle crederci mentre le sue spalle venivano scosse da singhiozzi silenziosi e mentre le sue lacrime si univano al pianto del cielo, da esso celate, con fierezza regale. Pianse in silenzio, a testa alta, coi pugni dolorosamente stretti e l'anima purificata dal dubbio e il vento che soffiava attorno a lei, sussurrante portatore della stagione delle piogge. Quando sentì un tocco delicato sulla spalla, non ebbe bisogno di voltarsi per sapere che lui era al suo fianco e che ci sarebbe rimasto, nonostante tutti gli orrori che aveva vissuto unicamente per averla incontrata per caso, nel bel mezzo di una tempesta così simile a quella che aveva spazzato le sabbie solo il giorno prima. Lasciò che la avvolgesse tra le sue braccia, e lui la strinse a sé in silenzio, con lo sguardo rivolto verso nord e verso il regno degli Ahura, ora dominio di Ahriman.<p>

Quello era il loro tempo. Che si trattasse di vittoria o sconfitta non sarebbe importato, poiché avrebbero lottato. La principessa di un popolo dimenticato e un mercenario del deserto, legati dal mutevole intreccio teso da divinità in perenne lotta. Che la loro guerra li travolgesse o li elevasse, in quel giorno di pioggia seppero che sarebbe dipeso dal filo di una sola spada, e dal cuore di una sola donna.

Si lasciarono cullare dagli elementi finché le nubi non ebbero avvolto il cielo in un sudario grigio, tingendo le dune di bruno e bronzo. Poi partirono, da soli, l'uno di fianco all'altra lungo la via che le carovane un tempo percorsero per portare ricchezze e racconti tra i popolo della Persia, ora ridotta a nient'altro che sabbia. Solo lampi e tuoni li accompagnarono, assieme alla sinistra sensazione di avere numerosi occhi famelici costantemente puntati alle loro spalle.

* * *

><p>Hi everyone! I'm sorry for have uploaded this fanfiction in italian, but I haven't time and skills for a translation. Mybe one day I'll try.<p>

Salve a tutti! Questa è la mia prima fanfiction seria. Dopo aver terminato Prince of Persia e dopo aver provato una tremenda delusione nel vedere il finale, mi è sorto spontaneo il desiderio di mettere nero su bianco tutte le mie fantasticherie circa un finale nuovo e, possibilmente, un po' più gradevole rispetto a quello trovato dai ragazzi della Ubisoft. Spero vi piaccia, e spero ancor di più di ricevere tante reviews che mi aiutino a migliorare la storia.

A presto! :D

Lory


	2. Bagliore

**(¯`·._.·[**_**Capitolo 2: Bagliore**_**]·._.·´¯) **

_Colonna sonora: E. S. Posthumus – Tikal_

Mehdi era solito starsene seduto accanto alla finestra di pomeriggio, tra un lavoro e l'altro, a godersi il viavai di gente indaffarata che scorreva lungo la strada polverosa prima del calar del sole, con una bella tazza di tè bollente in mano. Quel giorno i clienti erano stati tristemente pochi nonostante la pioggia avesse finalmente deciso di concedere una pausa alla città, e la sua degustazione della bevanda si era protratta fino a sera. Con noia sfacciata stava seduto sul tavolo, ondeggiando piano la tazza piena a metà di tè alla menta freddo da lungo tempo. Era un uomo alto e sottile, dai corti capelli e una barbetta nera ben curata, adorna da anellini d'argento riccamente cesellati, e grandi occhi scuri. Il suo piccolo negozio di antiquariato era una vera e propria Mecca per i collezionisti, un luogo dove era possibile trovare oggetti e reperti antichi quanto la Persia stessa, dai delicati vasi di ceramica alle più belle spade da parata. Non c'era nessun altro luogo in città dove la qualità si sposava così bene col prezzo. O questo, almeno, era ciò che lui raccontava ad ogni dannatissimo cliente che si accingeva a varcare la soglia della sua bottega.  
>Posò la tazza su un tavolino e andò sbuffando verso uno degli espositori accanto al bancone, per assicurarsi che lo strato di polvere sul vetro fosse abbastanza sottile da non rivelare le poche volte in cui l'aveva aperto, per mostrare una strana varietà di forchette di bronzo. Era sufficientemente pulito, come tutti gli oggetti esposti su tavoli e credenze, un'esplosione di colori e materiali effettivamente piuttosto piacevole, ma non abbastanza da attirare tanti clienti quanti invece ne accaparrava il vetraio lì di fronte, tutto preso dai suoi orripilanti bicchieri colorati. Mehdi sbuffò ancora, con il pensiero già rivolto al curry che si sarebbe preparato una volta chiuso il negozio, quando udì il tintinnare della tenda di perline che adornava la porta d'ingresso. Con un'abilità maturata in anni di duro lavoro e patteggiamenti d'ogni tipo, il mercante sfoderò il suo miglior sorriso di repertorio e si voltò verso le due persone appena entrate, sollevando le mani in un ampio gesto di benvenuto.<br>«Ah, siate i benvenuti nella mia umile bottega, signori. Non siate timidi, guardatevi attorno e gustate l'odore di terre lontane e di rare meraviglie! Posso consigliarvi uno splendido incensiere? La vostra casa non sembrerà più la stessa, dopo che l'avrete esposto». Modulò la propria voce con l'attenzione di un attore professionista, assumendo un atteggiamento rilassato e amichevole che tante volte gli avevano procurato qualche piccolo introito in più. Indicò loro la sala con un gesto morbido della mano, arretrando di qualche passo per concedere loro lo spazio necessario per guardarsi attorno, e ne approfittò per osservarli meglio. Un buon mercante deve saper riconoscere il tipo di cliente, per piazzare una buona vendita. Constatò con delusione che non dovevano essere quei rari mercanti d'alto rango che di tanto in tanto passeggiavano per le vie della città in cerca di cimeli per abbellire le loro regge, ma semplici viaggiatori, sporchi per giunta. La donna doveva essere piuttosto bella, per quel poco che riusciva a vedere oltre le pieghe del cappuccio che teneva calato sul volto, avvolta in una sorta di burqa improvvisato di tela azzurra. Lui era ridotto persino peggio, agghindato con una veste di pelle bruna proveniente da chissà quale terra, logora e ricoperta di polvere e sabbia. E quale pessimo gusto, indossare due fasce di colore diverso come tagelmust! Accostare delle tonalità così accese di rosso e blu dovrebbe essere una mania riservata unicamente a quei caproni fin troppo ricchi affinché qualcuno possa fargli notare quanto sono ridicoli. Ma dopo tutto, erano clienti.  
>Lei si guardò attorno con una certa curiosità, mentre lui rivolse solamente una svogliata occhiata alle spade ornamentali, col volto coperto da un lembo di fascia rossa. Dopo essersi dato una veloce occhiata attorno ed essersi assicurato che non ci fosse nessun altro nel locale, si volse e diede un delicato colpetto alla porta d'ingresso, così da farla chiudere senza emettere alcun rumore. E Mehdi notò con orrore ciò che prima non aveva neppure scorto, per via dell'angolazione della luce e del fianco mostrato dall'uomo sull'ingresso. Notò la lunga shamshir che gli pendeva infoderata al fianco, dall'elsa abbellita da una gemma trasparente. Se la sua espressione era passata dal sorriso allo sgomento nel notare quell'arma del tutto unica, allora il suo volto si fece di ghiaccio quando vide il guanto artigliato che portava alla mano sinistra, un cimelio che aveva visto indosso ad una sola persona in tutta la sua vita...<br>«Mehdi, mio caro e vecchio amico. Quanto tempo è passato? Tre anni? Non sei cambiato affatto.» disse l'uomo, mentre abbassava la fascia per mostrare il volto, con un sorriso fin troppo amichevole. Lei rimase impassibile, osservando in silenzio la scena mentre il mercante indietreggiava balbettando disordinatamente, indicando il suo compagno con l'indice alzato, quasi fosse un fantasma appena spuntato dall'inferno.  
>«T-tu non dovresti essere qui... l-l'ho vista quella frana, e tutte le guardie che ti stavano dietro.» gocce di sudore freddo iniziarono ad imperlargli la fronte, mentre urtava con la schiena contro il bancone cercando di mantenere le distanze dal viaggiatore. Lui ridacchiò con fare ostentato e persino derisorio, sollevando le mani e mostrandone i palmi in segno di pace. Anche se il luccichio del metallo del guanto rendeva il suo gesto ben poco rassicurante.<p>

«Suvvia, non mi sembra il caso di fare così. Va bene, non ci siamo separati in una situazione che definirei piacevole, ma non è questo il modo di accogliere un vecchio compagno d'armi, non trovi?»

Il mercante si irrigidì. Nessuna via di fuga si apriva davanti a lui, persino la donna si mosse affiancando il suo aguzzino, bloccandogli lo spiraglio di spazio che avrebbe potuto condurlo verso l'uscita. Prima che i due potessero avvicinarsi ancor di più, posò le mani sul bancone dietro di sé e fece perno per sferrare un poderoso calcio al tavolino che gli stava di fianco, facendo volare come schegge un intero set di minuscoli animali di pietra lucida verso i due che furono costretti ad indietreggiare per proteggersi il volto da quei proiettili improvvisati. Mahdi fu un lampo a voltarsi, a scavalcare il bancone con un salto e a fuggire via dalla finestra, lanciandosi in una fuga precipitosa mentre il viaggiatore, ben poco sorpreso, lo seguì in strada con la stessa velocità.

«Elika, braccalo!»

Prima ancora che lei uscisse dalla finestra, lui aveva già spiccato un balzo lungo la parete di una casa e vi aveva conficcato con forza gli artigli del guanto, sgretolando parte dei friabili mattoni per crearsi un appiglio sicuro. Con un'agilità impensabile si arrampicò fino al cornicione della casa e si issò sul tetto, dove si lanciò all'inseguimento del mercante. Elika non fu meno rapida, corse via in un fruscio di vesti e si dileguò tra la gente attonita.

Mehdi correva come un forsennato per le strade rese umidicce e scivolose dalla pioggia, spintonando i malcapitati che gli ostacolavano la fuga senza alcun ritegno pur di liberarsi la via. Le urla e gli allarmismi dei passanti lo innervosirono ancor di più, temendo di attirare l'attenzione dei suoi inseguitori di cui già avvertiva il fiato sul collo. Senza fermarsi a chiedersi il perché di tutto il loro interessamento, svoltò in una viuzza buia e stretta che correva lungo due caseggiati entrando di fatto nel quartiere malfamato del paese, un cumulo di case cadenti dove mendicanti e tagliaborse avevano eretto il loro dominio. Nessuno degli individui e delle donne vestite in abiti succinti che lo incrociarono gli degnarono più di uno sguardo, quando filò accanto a loro come un fulmine. Sorrise tra sé e sé, nel vedere quanto il silenzio dei veri padroni della città possa far comodo a chiunque debba disfarsi di una seccatura. Stava quasi per iniziare a considerarsi al sicuro, quando un lampo di stoffa blu gli si parò davanti sbucando all'improvviso da un angolo, bloccandogli la strada; frenò bruscamente rischiando di perdere l'equilibrio, sollevando una piccola nube di polvere con gli stivali.

«Non abbiamo intenzione di farti nulla. Devi solo ascoltarci. Aspetta!»

Il mercante non si fermò neppure ad ascoltare. Invertì la rotta e si lanciò a rotta di collo lungo le lugubri stradine del quartiere, ansimante come non mai. Sopra di lui, vide più di una volta un'ombra balzare da un tetto all'altro anticipando le sue mosse, senza riuscire a comprendere cosa fosse finchè non sboccò in una piazzetta quadrata rischiata a malapena da una piccola lampada ad olio, dove nuovamente quella donna diabolica gli fu addosso. Spazientita, Elika non volle perdere tempo in altri inutili tentativi di dialogo e gli sferrò un calcio alle caviglie, abbastanza forte da farlo ruzzolare a terra con un urlo, facendolo ritrovare supino con le spalle addossate al muro. Aveva già pronta una sequela apparentemente infinita di ingiurie da lanciare a quella sconosciuta dall'agilità apparentemente sovrumana, quando l'ombra che aveva visto sopra di sé si mostrò in tutta la sua chiarezza. Vide il ladro correre verso di lui sul tetto e balzare con la shamshir in pugno, che turbinò nell'aria descrivendo un arco illuminato d'arancione dalla luce della torcia, lo vide come se il tempo si fosse dilatato e avvertì il sibilo del metallo nell'aria mentre questo calava su di lui. La punta della spada si conficcò con un tonfo secco nell'acciottolato lurido della piazza a meno di un dito di distanza dal cavallo dei suoi pantaloni, sollevando uno spruzzo di polvere e stringendo il mercante in una morsa di puro e semplice terrore che lo paralizzò del tutto, come un coniglio tra le fauci del segugio. Tremante, incrociò gli occhi azzurri e penetranti dell'uomo e attese, sconfitto.

«Noi due dobbiamo parlare.»

Elika e il suo compagno sedettero al tavolo nella casa di Mehdi, mentre lui armeggiava con teiera e filtri per preparare il tè. Una volta compreso di non avere più scelta, il mercante aveva accettato di accoglierli e di ascoltarli, ritrovando finalmente la calma necessaria a gestire la situazione e possibilmente a salvarsi la pelle. Per tutto il tempo avvertì la tensione provocata dalla semplice presenza di quell'uomo, nonostante fosse seduto scompostamente sulla sedia con la schiena poggiata contro lo schienale e la caviglia posata sul ginocchio, con un sorriso rilassato.

«Lo dicevo io, non sei cambiato affatto, vecchia volpe. Rapido nel fuggire molto più che nell'arraffare cospicui bottini.» ridacchiò, posando la mano sinistra sul tavolo e tamburellando piano con gli artigli metallici, ostentando la vista di quell'arma in un modo che ad Elika parve fin troppo significativo. Con un sospiro stanco sollevò il cappuccio e lo lasciò ricadere lungo la schiena, mostrando i folti capelli castani pieni della polvere accumulata nel deserto. Volse lo sguardo verso il mercante, che nel frattempo aveva messo sul fuoco la teiera.

«Ci spiace d'esserti piombati addosso senza darci il tempo di spiegare. Non era nostra intenzione darti tanto fastidio, ma non possiamo permetterci di perdere tempo.»

Mehdi sbuffò roteando gli occhi verso il cielo, esasperato dalla situazione. Poco gli importava del tono educato di quella donna e della sua voce melodiosa ed avvolgente, il suo unico desiderio era di liberarsi di loro il più velocemente possibile.

«Stammi bene a sentire, ragazzina, l'unico che non ha tempo da perdere sono io. Quindi ditemi cosa diavolo volete e... » mentre parlava si volse verso di loro, e finalmente scorse il volto di Elika. Ammutolì immediatamente, studiandone i lineamenti con fare incredulo, al punto da ignorare il moto di stizza del suo ex compare. Non era sorpreso dal fatto che Medhi fosse rimasto tanto basito nel vedere Elika mostrare il volto e i capelli con tale disinvoltura, per di più davanti ad un uomo sconosciuto, andando contro le antiche tradizioni persiane. Le uniche donne che osavano mostrare a quel modo il proprio capo erano le intrattenitrici di professione. Avrebbe dovuto farle notare che non si trovavano più nel suo regno, e lo sguardo prolungato che il mercante le rivolse lo fece innervosire ancor di più. Lei distolse lo sguardo, accantonando la tensione venutasi a creare.

«Sembrate conoscervi da molto, in ogni caso. Eravate commilitoni, o qualcosa del genere?» chiese con noncuranza, mentre Mehdi ne approfittava per volgersi e tornare a preparare i filtri per il tè, con movimenti veloci e nervosi.

«Abbiamo visitato un paio di templi e qualche antica tomba, in passato. Custodivano un po' troppo oro rispetto alle poveri genti che vi pregavano, ci siamo sentiti in dovere di... far giustizia» ridacchiò lui, incurante del sospiro rassegnato del falso mercante. «L'ultima volta ci stavano addosso. Tutto perché il mio buon vecchio amico ha cercato di sottrarmi qualcosa che ovviamente spettava a me.» sottolineò l'ultima frase ticchettando fastidiosamente con gli artigli sul tavolo, lanciando un'occhiata di sbieco a Mehdii, con tanto di sorriso beffardo.

«Dopo l'inferno che ho passato per riuscire a disattivare tutte quelle trappole, era ovvio che il pezzo migliore finisse in mano mia.» grugnì lui, irritato. «L'aver passato a fil di spada un paio di guardie conta molto meno, senza di me non avresti passato neppure l'ingresso».

Elika socchiuse gli occhi posando il mento sottile contro il dorso della sua mano, e sorrise con spenta ironia, scuotendo piano il capo. Non sembrava affatto sorpresa.

«E così hai tentato di rubargli quel guanto. Mi sorprende che non ti abbia ucciso.»

«Bè... io ci ho provato.»

«Due volte!» asserì Mehdi, sollevando due dita senza voltarsi per sottolineare la gravità del fatto.

«... ma come ti ho detto, il mio buon amico è bravissimo a fuggire.» terminò lui, con un sorriso feroce. Mehdi Immerse due piccoli filtri di tela colmi di foglie secche e profumate nell'acqua bollente, e posò la teiera sul tavolo, davanti ai suoi ospiti. Poi si sedette anche lui, e non si curò di impedire alla propria sedia di stridere fastidiosamente contro il pavimento, seppur apparisse in parte più calmo rispetto all'inizio della conversazione. Continuava a gettare discrete occhiate ad Elika, con un'espressione meditabonda sul volto affilato. Sospirò nuovamente, prendendo a giocherellare con gli anellini che stringevano la sua lunga barbetta. «Allora. Che cosa volete?»

Elika lanciò un breve sguardo al suo compagno mentre allungava le mani verso una delle tazze che Mehdi aveva dato loro in precedenza, un muto invito a parlare. E un ammonimento alla discrezione, mai troppa per preservare la già fragile situazione nella quale si muovevano. Lui non diede neppure segno d'aver notato il suo messaggio, e si sedette con maggior compostezza sulla sedia, con le braccia posate sul tavolo. Abbassò la voce, ma non cancellò dal suo atteggiamento quel che di arrogante che faceva apparire il tutto poco importante.

«Un tetto dove nasconderci da occhi indiscreti per qualche giorno, innanzi tutto. So che voi della Gilda vi occupate anche di certi affari... una casa vuota a vostra disposizione fa sempre comodo, quando c'è da nascondersi. Poi, ci servono delle informazioni. Abbiamo ragione di pensare che una certa etnia si sia diffusa per la Persia da qualche anno a questa parte, ci interessa sapere dove può essersi stabilita, in quali città. Si fanno chiamare Ahura. Ne sai niente?»

Mehdi stette in silenzio per un po', con lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto e le dita ancora strette attorno alla sua lunga e sottile barba. Poi scosse il capo, laconico.

«Una casa dove nascondervi posso affidarvela subito, purché si tratti di qualche giorno. Di questi Ahura non so nulla, posso tentare una ricerca. Ma vedi di non approfittarne troppo, la Gilda non ha ancora smesso di tenerti d'occhio, Arad. Faresti meglio ad assecondarla.»

Elika non si fece sfuggire il nome pronunciato da Mehdi con tanta noncuranza, e abbassò un poco l'orlo della tazza da cui stava bevendo per scorgere un'espressione parecchio irritata sul volto del suo compagno.

«Non ho il tempo per dedicarmi alle vostre stupide leggi. Ne riparleremo quando avremo terminato i nostri affari, e solo se saranno disposti a rassegnarsi. Io lavoro da solo.» Si alzò senza neppure toccare il proprio tè, con fare sbrigativo. «Portaci in questa casa. Sono stanco, non abbiamo avuto un attimo di tregua da quando siamo arrivati in città. E vedi di darti una mossa con questa ricerca, non ho intenzione di restare in questa fogna per più del tempo dovuto.»

Definire "casa" quel bugigattolo buio che Mehdi aveva rifilato loro sarebbe stato quasi un insulto. Nient'altro che un paio di stanze ricoperte da mesi e mesi di polvere, al primo piano di un vecchio stabile nel bel mezzo del quartiere povero con una porta tanto gonfia per l'umidità della pioggia da non riuscire quasi a chiudersi. Ma tutti convennero sul fatto che mantenesse un anonimato assolutamente perfetto. Mehdi lasciò loro una manciata di pagnotte e se ne andò sotto la pioggia che aveva appena ricominciato a cadere, riempiendo le strade con una fanghiglia spessa e fastidiosa che molto avrebbe impiegato per venir lavata via. Ma era proprio questo il bello della stagione delle piogge: aveva il potere di purificare la sozzura delle città e dei loro bassifondi, portando tra le vie un odore di pulito che ben poco avrebbe impiegato per venir soffocato dalla sabbia del deserto e dalla calura diurna. Per quanto sferzante fosse, neppure la tempesta riusciva a rendere accoglienti certi luoghi. Una bellezza che tende a deludere, pensò il ladro affacciato all'unica finestra che dava sui tetti più bassi. La notte era ormai inoltrata e non si udivano altro che le voci lontane di uomini ubriachi e risate sconce, una colonna sonora a cui lui si era da lungo tempo abituato, e lasciò la finestra per volgersi verso Elika seduta sul letto – _l'unico _letto della casa – intenta a sbocconcellare un po' di pane illuminata dalla luce di un mozzicone di candela.

«Arad, giusto?» chiese lei, e lui strinse i denti in un sorriso insofferente. Senza risponderle si avvicinò al letto, e vi si sedette per prenderle il braccio destro tra le mani, ancora avvolto dal vecchio lembo di stoffa utilizzato come medicazione di fortuna. Si era tolto entrambi i guanti e le sciarpe, così che i capelli scuri gli ricadessero lungo il volto, scarmigliati e ribelli. Era la prima volta che lo vedeva senza quegli ornamenti, e scoprì quanto fossero ruvidi i palmi e le dita delle sue mani, rese callose dall'uso intenso della spada. Ma erano calde, e così delicate che non sentì quasi nulla quando la fasciatura fu tolta. Osservava intensamente ogni suo movimento, scrutandone l'espressione vagamente contrita in quello che forse era il primo momento di tranquillità che avessero mai vissuto fianco a fianco, senza l'impellenza estrema a mettersi in salvo o di lanciarsi a testa bassa contro un nemico troppo grande. «E' il tuo vero nome?» Insistette, con un tono che rivelava un certo sarcasmo, come se non si aspettasse una risposta concreta. Pareva facessero a gara a chi dei due aveva più segreti da custodire, questo era stato evidente fin dal loro primo incontro, e quando lui aveva aggirato la sua curiosità circa il suo nome. Con tutte le parole che si erano scambiati durante il loro viaggio, era sempre riuscito ad eludere la questione limitandosi a riempire il silenzio con argomenti spesso poco adatti alla situazione. Ed era riuscito a mantenere la mente di lei, oltre che la sua, sgombra dalla consapevolezza di avere il fiato di un dio sul collo. Lontano dalla pazzia, insomma.

«Chi può dirlo, principessa... chi può dirlo. Comunque tu hai una tempra d'acciaio, la ferita si sta richiudendo da sola». Era vero. Lo squarcio irregolare causato dall'artigliata del Corrotto stava guarendo, una striscia bruna di sangue secco ne chiudeva le asperità. Forse le sarebbe rimasta una cicatrice per un bel po' di tempo, e lui storse le labbra al sol pensiero di vedere sulla sua pelle un segno tanto orribile. Le lasciò il braccio, e si dedicò ad un grosso pezzo del pane che avrebbe costituito probabilmente anche la loro colazione. Ma lei non aveva ancora finito.

«Di quale Gilda stava parlando, quel Mehdi? Da come ne ha parlato sembra qualcosa di molto grosso... che, come tante altre cose grosse, tu devi aver fatto infuriare.» tirò svogliatamente un altro morso alla sua forma di pane, fissando con occhio critico la ferita sul suo braccio. Inutile dire che si riferisse ad Ormazd, forse persino ad Ahriman. Era certa che la sua abitudine a considerarsi qualcosa di molto simile al dio di sé stesso l'avrebbe condotto ad un mare di guai, se già aveva gettato il mondo nelle tenebre senza stare a pensarci troppo.

_Per riportare in vita me._

Il collegamento a quel pensiero le venne del tutto spontaneo, e sbriciolò tra le dita quel poco di pane che ancora le restava in mano pur di allontanarlo. Rifuggiva ciò che implicava quel dato di fatto come avrebbe fatto con una mano sulle fiamme, relegandolo in un angolo della sua mente e seppellendolo sotto orde di pensieri più immediati. Così come aveva fatto durante tutto il loro viaggio nel regno degli Ahura, dove nient'altro contava oltre al risanamento dei Suoli Fertili. Scosse le briciole che erano rimaste sul palmo, pensando a quanto fosse stato facile, solo pochi giorni prima, muoversi per tappe stabilite. Ora stavano andando allo sbaraglio.

«Oh, nulla di importante.» rispose lui con la bocca ancora piena di pane, strappandola dalle sue elucubrazioni. «Nel mio settore capita spesso che qualcuno riesca ad avere più successo degli altri. Da un branco di pezzenti quali erano, quelli della Gilda dei Ladri sono divenuti l'organizzazione malavitosa più grande di tutta la Persia. Ho collaborato con loro un paio di volte, niente di più.» Elika inarcò un sopracciglio, senza smettere di punzecchiarlo con lo sguardo, tutt'altro che soddisfatta dalla sua spiegazione. Lui tentò di ignorarla, ma non trovò alcuna via di fuga dal discorso ormai iniziato. «Insomma, mi hanno proposto di entrare tra le loro fila.»

«E tu hai rifiutato.» concluse lei, lasciando cadere a terra le ultime briciole rimaste tra le sue mani. «Strano, credevo facesse comodo far parte di un gruppo quando si tratta di vivere al di sopra delle leggi.»

«E stare a sentirmi dire dove e come agire, con chi muovermi, come comportarmi per poi dover cedere la maggior parte del ricavato che _io _ho guadagnato? Spiacente principessa, sono un libero professionista e tale resterò.» replicò lui, inghiottendo con boria l'ultimo boccone di pane rimastogli, orgoglioso fino al midollo. Lei scosse il capo, in parte divertita e in parte rassegnata, e si alzò per avvicinarsi al tavolo dove ancora la piccola candela bruciava, spandendo la sua luce oleosa lungo le pareti della stanza. La sollevò, proteggendo la fiammella col palmo della mano.

«Hai così tanta paura dei legami.»

Lui raggelò. Le parole di lei non volevano essere un'accusa, non aveva udito traccia di derisione o di biasimo nella sua voce, ma quella semplice frase ebbe su di lui lo stesso effetto di una stilettata in pieno petto. Non aveva mai neppure cercato di nascondere la sua attitudine a vivere in solitudine, alla frequenza con cui lasciava città e conoscenze per dedicarsi a nuovi orizzonti e nuove esperienze, lasciandosi dietro nient'altro che vaghe tracce del suo passaggio. Di come fino ad allora avesse vissuto muovendosi sulla sola superficie, senza mai neppure affacciarsi verso gli abissi più caldi e profondi, pieni di vita. Ed era stato fiero della sua vita, fiero dell'indipendenza che aveva così faticosamente creato e difeso. Eppure quella verità pronunciata da Elika riuscì a fargli sentire una scossa di paura nel profondo, mentre osservava le sue spalle esili sullo sfondo buio di quella casa, una paura dalle radici molto più spesse di quanto non avesse mai neppure immaginato. Perché questo lo escludeva da qualsiasi legame con _lei. _Quando aveva posato sul suo petto quel seme di luce, oltre al mondo intero forse aveva distrutto anche qualcosa che probabilmente non sarebbe mai riuscito a ricomporre e riconquistare, neppure continuando a combattere al suo fianco nelle Tenebre.

Sorrise, amaro.

_Non m'importa se non ti fidi di me, odiami pure. Purché tu viva._

Elika osservò per qualche istante la debole fiammella della candela, scaldandosi le mani con quel flebile bagliore che tingeva il suo volto delicato con riflessi d'oro spento. Poteva quasi sentire l'oscurità di Ahriman minacciare anche quella piccola fonte di luce, facendola apparire scialba e morente. Sospirò, tornando a posarla sul tavolo. «Domani dovremo fare un giro della città, fare delle ricerche per conto nostro. Non possiamo affidarci unicamente a Mehdi.» disse, e le sue parole si persero in un silenzio fin troppo lungo. Si volse, dubbiosa. «Arad?»

Non ottenne nessuna risposta, perché su quell'unico letto non c'era nessuno. Si guardò attorno nella casa vuota, e il suo sguardo indugiò sulla finestra ancora aperta che dava sui tetti delle case circostanti. Corse a quella finestra, per osservare la città immersa in un buio fin troppo profondo dove solo il suono ovattato della pioggia sembrava regnare, dove nulla si muoveva, dove nulla splendeva. A nulla servì la sua attesa, seppe fin da subito che quella notte l'avrebbe passata da sola, senza la sua presenza. Tornò a passi lenti al tavolo al centro della camera, dove il blu e il rosso delle sue sciarpe contrastavano col grigio opaco del guanto artigliato, usurato dalla sabbia e dalla polvere. Ne sfiorò la superficie metallica con le dita, passando i polpastrelli lungo il filo delle lame che lasciarono sulla sua pelle un sottilissimo segno bianco. Nonostante tutte le volte in cui l'aveva presa per mano, o l'aveva aiutata a risalire un pendio, o l'aveva portata via tenendola tra le sue braccia, lui non l'aveva mai neppure graffiata con quegli artigli.

Quella notte, il bagliore della piccola candela perdurò fino all'alba.

* * *

><p>Rieccomi con un altro capitolo della mia storia! Ebbene sì, signori e signori. Ho osato profanare la tradizione: ho dato un nome al Principe! Chiedo scusa agli amanti più tradizionalisti della serie, ma temo di non essere abbastanza brava da scrivere una storia utilizzando sempre gli stessi aggettivi per riferirmi ad un personaggio, specie se si tratta del protagonista. Non me la sentivo di chiamarlo "Principe", perché nel gioco non c'è alcun tipo di riferimento a questo, è una definizione più figurativa che reale. Ma ci lavorerò su. Scrivetemi tante reviews, solo così potrò migliorare! :D<p>

LoryBlackWolf


End file.
